Jemma: Same Heart (Every Witch Way fanfiction)
by 2SecretReaders
Summary: This story revolves around Emma, a heartbroken girl. She got her first heartbreak from Daniel whom she's been dating for over a year. For what she thought is true love wasn't within Daniel, but with one of her close friends, Jax, who comforts her during her heartbreak and becomes her boyfriend. Will he care for her or give her another heartbreak? (Also available on Wattpad)
1. Intro

After the break-up of with Daniel, Emma lies down on her bed, sad and depressed.

Jax planned to come over and comfort her. He knocked on the door, Mr. Alonso answered the door.

"Oh, Jax. Are you looking for Emma? She seems to be really sad about something. I... don't know why exactly." He said.

"Uhm, its because Daniel broke up with her. Where is she?" He answered.

"They broke up? *turns around and pumps fist*. Oh, she's in her room with Andi... I think." He said.

"Thanks, Mr. Alonso." He turned around and ran to Emma's room.

"Oh, hey Jax." She said.

"Hey, I'm here to cheer you up - and maybe bring you some pizza?" He replied.

"Aww, thanks." She thanked Jax and hugged him.

Jax said, "If it makes you feel any better, I can fix that teleportation problem you have." He casted a spell silently to remove the teleportation problem she had and said, "Go on, try it." but she was too lazy to do so.

He sat down beside Emma in her bed. A moment of silence passed but was broken by Jax.

"Hey, I'm sorry about you and Daniel. Now that I brought you pizza, I glad you're won't be all sad and depressed anymore." He said.

"I'm not glad just because of the pizza, I'm glad you're here. Thanks for making me feel a lot less lonely." She replied.

Jax smiled and leaned to kiss Emma, who responded in return.

Daniel came from the window saying, "Hey Em, I'm sorry for-" but was interrupted when he saw Jax and Emma. He walked away. He knew Jax saw them but neither of them cared.


	2. Chapter 1

**Emma's POV**

Yesterday, I finally let my feelings out for Jax. At least he had a mutual feeling about me and he accepts me for who I am, unlike Daniel.

Tonight, I'm meeting him at his house. What if Daniel finds out about this anyway?

Daniel's POV

My heart shattered into a thousand fragments. The feeling isn't the same as when me and Maddie broke up about 87 times, definitely not. It felt like I made a wrong decision, I can't stop thinking of it. What have I done?

I can't stop thinking about Emma. I wonder if she feels the same. I texted her to meet me at our spot, the abandoned deck, to talk and work this out.

Emma's POV

Me and Jax were sitting on the couch with his hand around me while we watch TV. My phone buzzed and I saw a text message from Daniel saying; _Meet me at our spot. We need to talk and work things out_. I told Jax I'd go for a few minutes and he said, "Yeah, sure, no problem.".

I headed to the dock and met up with him.

Jax's POV

Emma told me he'd meet up with Daniel for a while. When she left, I made myself invisible to spy on them while they're talking. I have a feeling Daniel will take Emma back. I won't ruin my chance yesterday to finally let my feelings out for her. She had the same feeling for me too. She's sweet, nice, and loving.

Daniel looked mad, as in intense mad in the inside. I heard the words come out of his mouth that I never knew he'd say.


	3. Chapter 2

Jax's POV

I poofed up invisible near Daniel and Emma and heard something I never thought he's say.

Daniel said, "_Em, I... I'm sorry for breaking up with you the way I did. I just freaked out when I knew you were lying to me this whole time. I hope you can forgive me and we can start over again_."

Emma replied, "_Yeah, I forgive you but_-". She was cut off by a call from her dad.

Emma said, "_Uh oh, its my dad. I gotta go._"

Daniel said, "_Oh, ok. If you want I'll walk you home. I still need to talk to you._"

Emma replied, "_Fine, but Jax invited me to go to his beach house tonight so I have to tell my dad._"

Daniel nodded. I saw that they both walked home together without holding hands or anything. I poofed myself in front of Emma's house to inform her dad myself. His dad allowed him. I texted Emma to meet me at the beach house because her dad allowed her already.

Emma's POV

I was talking with Daniel until Jax texted me to meet me at the beach house. Me and Daniel walked to the beach house until Daniel said, "_Kay, I'll leave you here. See you in school_."

I opened the door and saw Jax with his typical bad boy outfit; a gray colored shirt, black pants, sneakers, and a black leather jacket but he was holding a guitar. Wait... he plays the guitar?!

I asked, "_You play the guitar?!_". He nodded and started to sing All of Me by John Legend. It was kinda cute yet romantic of him.

After singing, he said "_Emma Alonso, will you go out with me?_" which shocked me. I said _yes _and he smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled. He led me to the dining room which he decorated.

"_Did you do this? Without using your powers?_" I asked. He nodded and chuckled. We ate our favorite type of pasta: Carbonara.

Daniel's POV

I peeked into Jax's beachhouse windows. I heard Jax ask Emma out and she said yes. I can't believe Emma. I made a completely wrong mistake, maybe, but she regretted telling me her powers were back. The next time I looked back at the windows, they were already smooching. I was furious and walked away.

?'s POV

Hmph, get ready Jax. You'll regret messing with me... EVER AGAIN.


End file.
